


Heartstrings

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, Magic, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: NaLu One ShotLucy Heartfillia, heir to the Heartfillia Estate has been kidnapped by a dark guild and her father requests the strongest team from Fairytail to bring her home safely.





	

It’s been a week now since Lucy, daughter of Jude & Layla Heartfillia, and heir to the estate has gone missing. Her father seeks out Fiore’s #1 Wizard guild to find and bring her home.

 

A flyer is hand delivered to Makarov Dreyar, the current Master of Fairytail:

Requesting immediate service from the Strongest mages of Fairytail to find and rescue Lucy Heartfillia, believed to have been kidnapped by the guild Dark Song for ransom.

Small black and white photo attached

Reward for her safe return- 1,000,000 Jewel

Requestor- Jude Heartfillia

 

“Team Natsu please come to my office.”

Natsu- “Gramps, what’s up?”

“I’m sending you on a mission.” He hands Erza the flyer.

Reading it over Erza passes it along to Gray next. “Seems pretty straight forward to me.”

Reading the flyer over Gray’s shoulder Natsu is excited, “Whoa! 1 million Jewel!”

Gray- “Yeah and I heard this Lucy chick is pretty too, sounds like fun.”

Erza- “Keep it in your pants. We’re just to rescue the girl and get her safely back to her father.”

Natsu looks confused, “Keep what in our pants?” Gray slaps the front of his loose trousers barely missing the family jewels.  “Prick you almost hit…”

“Exactly, that’s what she’s talking about.”

“Oh, _tch_ , should have just said so!”

Erza- “Are you two done?” she glares at them.  They both look away.

Makarov- “Dark Song is not a high level dark guild; this should be a fairly easy mission for you.”

Natsu- “Well why are we still standing here, I’m all fired up!”

 

First thing the next morning... 

Green in the face, “Ugh, why do we have to take a train?!” as he dry heaves for the 20th time.

“Come sit by me Natsu.” Erza pats the bench next to her.

“No way! You’re just gonna (bleh) knock me out!”

Gray- “Fine, sit there and suffer; just shut up about it.”

Natsu- “Screw you Popsicle. Put your clothes back on before I really do hurl!”

 

While the trio makes there way, in the small village of Kagetsu, Lucy Heartfillia sits locked in a room at the Dark Song’s headquarters. Her keys had been taken from her rendering her powerless to fight back.  In the frame of the doorway stands the guilds master, Karasu. 

“You were supposed to help me escape my father not kidnap me for a random!” She screams through her tears.

“Well m’lady that was before we knew you were the daughter of the Hearfillia’s. You’re worth a lot more money than what you paid us to help you and I intend to keep you hostage until your father gives me what I’ve asked for.”

Switching to a whimper, “Please just let me go. He’ll never pay you anything for me…”

“ _Tch_ , we’ll see about that.”  He closes the door leaving the dejected girl sobbing on her cot.  She pulls her knees to her chest and hangs her head.

“Someone please help me…”

 

“Oi, we’re here!” Gray punches Natsu’s shoulder.   He and Erza drag him off the train.  Laying him down on the solid ground they give him a few minutes to recover.

“Come on already Pinky, let’s go!”

“Shut up, Ice Queen! The world’s still spinning!”

Erza- “The Dark Song’s hideout is not far from here. We can get there and get out quick and make a fast million Jewel.”

“Urggh..” Natsu staggers to his feet.  “Alright, alright let’s go…”

 

Curled up on her bed, Lucy hears a loud explosion that rocks the building. She sit up, _‘What was that?’_  Shouts ring out from panicked mages.  “Master Karasu its Fairytail!  They’ve been sent to rescue the girl!" 

“Well Stop Them! He shouts.

“B-but it’s Salamander and Titania!!”

 _‘Salamander?!’_ Lucy ponders.  She pictures the cute pink haired boy she saw in her Sorcerer’s Weekly magazines. _‘Could it really be him?’_

Karasu- “I don’t care who it is, keep them away from the girl!!”

She rushes to her door and puts her ear to it.

More explosions shake her room and they’re getting closer followed by some gurgling screams. She hears a commotion down the hall when finally a woman’s voice.  Erza grabs one of the stunned bad men by the neck, “Where is Ms. Heartfillia?”

“We don’t know who you’re talking about!”

Natsu- “Don’t give us bullshit! We know you kidnapped her so where are you hiding her?”

“I’m telling y..Ahhhh!” Natsu punches him with a flaming hand.

“HELP!! Some One Help Me Please!!!”  Lucy screams from her cell.

Gray- “So you don’t know where she is huh?” he grips the shirt of another bad guy.

Natsu- “Then where are those cries coming from?!”

Erza- “Eh, pay attention you two; incoming!” More bad guys run out in front of them.

“ _Tch_ , they ain’t nothing, we’ll take care of these fools, Erza you go find the guild master.”  She nods and heads off to find Karasu.  “Ice-make Ice-bringer!” 

“Stop hogging all the fun! Fire Dragon’s Roar!”

Lucy hears more screams and keeps banging on her door. “I’m in here!!!”

Gray- “Natsu, can you hear where those cries are coming from?”

“Yeah why?”

“I’ll take out the remaining losers, you find the girl.”

“That’s no fun!”

“Just go you idiot!”

“Please is anyone out there??!!” Lucy’s hands are getting sore and tired.  The sounds of fighting are getting closer but diminishing in intensity until finally she hears someone. 

“Stand back from the door!”

She feels a massive amount of heat and backs away, watching in amazement as the lock begins to melt. With a loud bang the door swings open. 

Standing before her is a pink haired boy with a huge grin on his face; a grin that quickly melts away into wonderment as they stare at each other. _‘She is so beautiful…’_ he thinks to himself.  His heart starts to quicken, thumping like a beat of a song, pink flushes on his cheeks.

 _‘He’s even cuter in person!’_ she thinks dreamily to herself…

“Are you Lucy?”

Snapping out of her daydreams, “Oh yes, that’s me,” she stammers. “A-are you Salamander?”

He runs his hand through his hair as a nervous twitch, “Yeah, names Natsu.” She starts to blush all rosy as she watches the muscles in his arm flex.  Walking up to her he takes her by the hand, “Come on Luce we’re here to rescue you.”

Pulling her behind him they head towards the front of the building. As they pass Karasu’s office she tugs him to a stop.  “Wait my keys, they’re in there.”  She pulls him into the room.  Looking around she spots them on a desk and grabs them.  “Okay now we can go.”

“You’re a Celestial Wizard?”

She smiles sweetly at him, “Yeah, just like my mom was. _‘Wow… Her smile is just, is just…’_ “Are we going?”  She pulls him from his thoughts.

“Huh, oh right, yeah let’s get out of here.” They make it out with Erza and Gray right behind them.  Smoke is starting to billow out from the building.

Gray- “Did you find Karasu?”

Erza- “No, slippery bastard must have snuck out the back.” Now turning to Lucy, “You’re safe now Ms. Heartfillia.”

“Thank you all. Um, are you the one those guys called Titania?”

“My names Erza Scarlet, this here is Gray Fullbuster, and you’ve already met Natsu Dragneel. Don’t worry; we’ll get you back home to your dad in no time.”

“But I don’t want to go home.”

Erza- “What do you mean? He said you were kidnapped by Dark Song.”

Lucy shakes her head, “Not exactly. I paid them to help me run away from my father, but when they found out who I really was they took me hostage and tried to ransom me for more money.”

Erza- “I’m sorry but our job was placed by your father to rescue you and return you home. It is our policy to follow the instructions of the requestor.”

Her eyes begin to water ready to spill from their orbits. “I’m Not Going Back to Him; he’s just as bad as the kidnappers!  The only difference is a gilded cage versus an empty cell; but they’re both prisons.” 

 

While Erza and Lucy talk, Natsu who has been quiet up till now just continues to stare at the beautiful blonde. _‘Lucy…’_ He’s mesmerized by her big brown eyes; but the tears developing in them are pulling at his heart strings. 

Gray- “Oi, Earthland to Natsu!”

“What!” he snaps out of his trance.

“If you stare any harder at her you might go blind.”

His cheeks turn pink again, “I-I wasn’t staring at her!” he stammers

“Uh-huh. I agree; she’s beautiful.”  Gray smirks

“Keep your hands to yourself perve!”

“Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do?”

“I don’t k… Just stay away from her!”

“Dude She’s out of your league!”

 

“I’m really sorry, but it is not our decision to make. We have to follow the job’s request.”  Sobbing loudly by this point, Lucy just hangs her head.  “Come.”  Erza takes her by the arm and starts to lead her away a little roughly.  But Natsu walks up and pulls Lucy away into a hug.

“Geez Erza, couldn’t you be a little less rough on the girl.” Erza raises an eyebrow.  “She’s been through enough.  I’ll walk with her for now okay.”  Changing his tone, “Come on Luce, I’m sure it’ll all work out,” he speaks softly to her.  Lucy sobs into his chest but as he gently rubs her back her heaving body calms.  Erza and Gray both look at each other a little surprised, Natsu’s never acted like this before.

 

They take Lucy to the station. It will be a couple of hours before their train arrives so Erza and Gray leave Lucy with Natsu to get them all some food.  To keep her calm while they wait he keeps his arm around her shoulders and lets her rest her head against him. 

“Please, don’t take me back to my father.” She whimpers to Natsu

“I wish I didn’t have to, but I can’t defy Erza; she’s scary.”

Sniffling, “I understand. Everyone is afraid of my father too and what he is capable of.”

Hugging her tighter he doesn’t know what else he could do to help her. “Why don’t you just rest for now, okay?” 

He hears her sigh and nuzzle her face into his scarf. “It’s so soft… and smells good…like you.”

“Y-you smell nice too…” he can’t see it but she smiles.

During the train ride, Natsu allows Lucy to sit curled on his lap. She continues to rest her head against his shoulder and clutches to his vest and scarf.  He holds her tightly to him and gently rubs her back almost putting her to sleep.  At one point he leans his head against hers as he nods off.  Surprisingly, being so focused on comforting Lucy, Natsu doesn’t experience any motion sickness through the whole trip.  Watching the budding relationship in front of her, even Erza feels a twinge in her heart.

 

Nearing the mansion, Lucy grips onto his arm and looks up pleading to him with her eyes, _Sigh,_ “I’ll take her to the door if that’s okay Erza.”  The red head startles him for a moment when her eyes soften and she nods her head.  

When the mansions door opens, Natsu tries to let Lucy go. She slowly releases her grip but trails her hand down his arm, to his hand, and the tips of his fingers before walking in.  He stands with his mouth agape as the servant tells him to wait there.  But just before the door closes Lucy locks eyes with him and whispers low enough that only a dragon could hear, “Save me…”

A couple of minutes later the servant returns with their reward and the team head back to Fairytail.  

 

Erza- “Here’s the reward Master.” The three mages stand in Makarov’s office.  Natsu has his arms crossed and just stares out the window. 

“Good job my brats.” Looking towards Natsu, “What’s wrong with you boy?”  But Natsu doesn’t say a word.

Erza- “He hasn’t spoken since we left the Heartfillia mansion.”

Gray- “Yeah don’t mind him, he was just hit by cupid’s arrow.”

“ _Tch_ , just leave me alone.”

Gray- _Gasp,_ “Pyro finally spoke!”

Erza whacks Gray upside the back of his head and glares at him to shut up.

 

For the rest of the day, Natsu sits at the bar with his head resting on the counter. Picturing her face he runs her last two words to him through his mind over and over again, _‘Save Me…’ Sigh ‘What should I do?!’_

“Hey boy, come into my office.”

Dragging his feet he shambles in and plops on a chair, “What do you want Gramps?” A sullen expression on his face.

“Boy why are you moping around?”

 _Sigh_ , “She was running away from her father… She said he’s worse than the kidnappers and we took her back to a gilded cage.  I don’t even understand what gilded means, but she called a prison.”

“And you feel bad about that?”

“Of course! She was crying!  You could feel her pain; I could feel her pain…” he mutters. _Sigh._ “She’s so beautiful, her big browns eyes are so bright, and her smile just tugged at me…she’s a Celestial Wizard too.”

“Is that right, it’s not a common magic anymore. How do you know this?”

“She told me her mom was one, and I saw her keys, Gramps she had 3 golden ones.”

“Hmm, sounds like you’ve fallen hard for this one.” Makarov scratches his chin, “Never thought I’d see that from you.”

“What do you mean?”

Makarov starts to laugh. “Natsu, you’ve never had a crush on a girl before have you?”

“What’s a crush?”

“Tell me when you first saw her, how did you feel inside?”

“My heart started to beat really fast.  My face got all warm.  Every time I looked at her I’d start daydreaming.  And when Gray called her beautiful I got mad at him…”

“That means you like her, not as a friend but maybe a girlfriend one day kind of like.” Natsu processes his words and starts to turn red.  “Oh yeah, you like her alright.”  Makarov chuckles.

“Gramps, she asked me to save her.”

“Did she now?” He nods.  “Well then what are you still doing here?”

“Huh?!”

“Go save her, she gave you a mission.”

“But what about her father? He’s powerful, couldn’t he, I don’t know come after me, after Fairytail?”

“Don’t worry about him; let me deal with that when it comes to it. Now get going and bring her here.  She can even join our guild,  Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone yet.” He winks.

Excited once more, “Thanks Gramps!” Running out of the office, “Happy let’s go we have a mission!”

“Aye Sir!”

 

It’s late in the evening as Lucy sits on her bed forlornly. _‘I’m back in this hell hole!’_ she sobs quietly to herself. _‘That bastard didn’t even say anything when I returned, not a welcome back, thank goodness you’re okay, nothing!’_

She hears a light tapping on her balcony door and turns to look. _‘Natsu!’_ she screams in her head and rushes over to open the door.  As he and Happy land inside her room she whispers, “What are you doing here?!”

Grinning, “We’ve come to rescue you.”

Her eyes light up as she throws herself onto him. His heart starts racing again as he wraps his arms around her and returns the embrace.  When she snuggles her face into his scarf it brings a new red hue to his cheeks. 

Wiping the last of her tears away, “I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you anymore,” he whispers softly, “Now pack up your belongings and I’ll get you out of here.” She smiles and nods. 

Throwing a few possessions together in a duffle bag and small suitcase, Happy flies them down to the ground then comes back for the couple.

Finally outside, Natsu throws her bag over his shoulder and extends his hand to her, “Come with me to Fairytail!”


End file.
